The new radio definition in 3GPP (3rd Generation Partnership Project) for mobile systems will encompass a variety of deployment scenarios such as Rural, Urban Macro, Dense Urban, Indoor, etc. with a gamut of requirements. For example, Rural will require up to 5 kilometers (km) ISD (international subscriber dialing) and high channel delay spread while Urban Macro has a 200 meter (m) ISD with pedestrian or stationary users.